Working
by edwardluver72
Summary: Bella, is beginning to really understand her 'job'. But when a new student comes, how will she react to his inexperience? Can she teach this hopelessly confused nerd, a few new tricks? Is there love for her? She doesn't think so. JxA EmxR BxE? R&R xSMUTTx
1. Working

_**Based on a true story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just the storyline, but barely that.**

"How much?" I asked running my hand along his cheek, and down his chest. At first he looked amazed I did such a forward thing. _This was going to be too easy…_

"Fifteen?" he asked unsure.

"Swallow?"

He nodded meekly. I thought for a moment. _I could probably get twenty bucks out of this guy. He looks inexperienced with this type of thing. Perfect._

"So you'll give me fifteen dollars to…_help…_you with your little problem? _And _swallow?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I slowly moved my hand farther down on along the zipper line of his jeans.

"Fine, twenty-five." He struggled with the words, as I rubbed him roughly. I smiled to myself. _That was too easy. Fresh meat was the best kind of profit._

"Okay," I smiled sweetly as I kissed him briefly, "but you have to pay now sweetie." I said gazing up at him with a small smile on my face. He nodded and paid me. I counted it quickly and put it in my pocket. I smiled, and began.

This is what I did. Trick people, I'd like to think of myself as a brilliant scam artist, but if they're willing I guess it's not that bad. Or that's what I try convincing myself. It started out as just a way to make some money to buy airplane tickets. Innocent enough, right? But, I grew addicted to it…the power of having men do I as I please. At first I thought this would corrupt me when I'm older, but I realized having power now would teach me how to have power later.

So I may not have an "ordinary" job, but at least I'm learning the value of a dollar; it's better than what my brother, Emmett does. He's twenty, and he still asks me for money to buy stuff. Even though he's supposed to be taking care of me, I still have to be the adult. _Sigh._ But I guess some things never change.

Emmett hasn't gone to college, even though I tell him a thousand times, that I'll be fine on my own. He still doesn't trust me, since I had been a little depressed at Charlie's death. But I have told him I am fine now, none the less he treats me as if I have to be watched all the time.

But can you blame me? Charlie was my dad, he may not have been the best but he was there for me and Emmett. So yes, I was upset when he died. But eventually I learned how to suppress my sadness. I learned that whatever you do, you'll always die eventually some sooner than later, so live life to the fullest. _Shit I'm starting to sound like a cheesy movie. _

Anyhow, this is why I starting "working" that's what I called it, I couldn't think of myself as a prostitute, I was merely selling a product, myself; speaking of which I had to finish up my client.

I held still as he pumped his warm, goo in my mouth. The taste used to bother me, but I eventually adjusted. When he was done I helped him get put his pants back on and made him look presentable. I made sure he got what he paid for. I looked up at him; this was the best part, seeing their "I just got off" face. It made me feel like I was doing well to the world. I mentally scoffed. _Yeah sure Bella all great heroes are probably a hero because they sucked off a guy in high school. Would you like a medal too?_

I sighed and faced my client. "Anything else you need?" He just lied on his back staring at the ceiling and shook his head. "Good, then I guess I'll see you at school. Bye!" I called out as I was leaving.

I sighed and called Emmett.

"Bella?"

"Hey Em, I'll be home as soon as I can. Don't worry I just had to pick up some books from the library." I lied smoothly. Emmett couldn't know his baby sister did such things, that's why I hid every part of my lifestyle; clothes, condoms…etc. He never noticed he had his own life to worry about, usually his girlfriend, Rosalie would distract him long enough if I was out. But if she wasn't with him, he counted down the time, until I got home. Like I was a little kid, I am anything but a little kid.

"Alright, oh and Alice has been calling for the last ten minutes looking for you, it's giving me a migrane. You should call her back." I laughed, good ole' Alice.

"Thanks Em, try some Tylenol. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Alice knew everything. I didn't plan on it, but she knew I had been hiding something so I told her. She doesn't understand why I do it, but then again she's never been poor. Well not poor, but not rich. Her family had tons of money, they hunted a lot, and I think sold different animal skins or something.

I quickly dialed Alice's number. It only had to ring once before a very chipper Alice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Why have you been bothering Emmett so much?" I asked feigning disappointment.

"Oh Bella! I need you to come over and help me clean out my guest room, please."

"Why can't Jasper help you or something?" Jasper had been her boyfriend ever since she moved here, six and a half years ago. She claimed they were "soul mates" but there isn't such thing, everyone needs to try a different flavor every now and then, right? But hey, I guess I shouldn't be talking, I would love to have a soul mate but I was living in the real world.

Alice's voice pulled me out of my day dream, "he's with his dad today, he said something about a baseball game I think…" she said unsure. "Anyway I want _you _to help me." She whined. I sighed.

"Fine let me call Em, and let him know I'll be at your house."

"YAY! Thanks Bella! You're the best!"

"I know." I laughed. "Kay see you soon. Bye Alice."

I called Emmett letting him know I'd be at Alice's house helping her clean out the rooms. He said it would be okay and asked where money for a pizza is. I told him how to order, where the numbers were and to call me if he needed anything. He seemed fine and I headed towards Alice's house.

When I arrived at her house I lightly knocked on the door before, her mom answered. "Hello dear." She said polite as ever.

"Hi Mrs. Brandon."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Esme?" I blushed, I never felt comfortable calling her Emse, something about it felt like I was somehow disrespecting her. "Alice, is in her room." She continued pleasantly.

"Thanks, Esme." I muttered quietly.

I ran up the steps to see Alice throwing all her winter summer clothes, out of the guest room, into the hall. Even thought it was a guest room they mostly used it for storage.

"Why the winter cleaning?" I asked, I guess she didn't know I had been there, and shrieked, throwing up a pile of clothes all over me. "Gee, thanks Alice." I said putting the clothes in a pile and throwing them back at her. She glared at me as they fell to the floor around her. I stuck my tongue out, like the adult I was.

Alice wiped the glare off her face, and continued. "My cousin is coming in from Alaska to visit us for a while." She said ecstatically. I looked at Alice confused.

"Why would she come to Forks? It's not that great. Plus why add more chaos to our high school?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella, first of all we invited _him_," she looked at me emphasized that he was off limits to me, "and we haven't seen him in over five years. He's never visited us before so please don't ruin this for me," she looked at me pleadingly. "Second of all, his best friend just died in a car accident, and he needs a friend." I looked at her sadly, she was right.

"Alright," I sighed. "Just tell me what to do boss." I said looking at her respectfully. She smiled pleased with my cooperation. She pointed to the box full of clothes.

"These need to be moved to my room, once it's there we can go through it, I think some of your stuff is there too, from out old days." She smiled dreamily. I rolled my eyes at her, and began clearing out the room.

Once we were done we sluggishly walked to Alice's room. When I looked up from my feet I groaned. "Alice…Where's your bed?" Alice's entire room was covered in clothes, costumes, and boxes. "Why did we move all this stuff? Isn't he just visiting for a few days? He could have dealt with it."

Alice, still chipper as ever, walked in and laugh. "A few days? Hell no, I wouldn't have done all this for just a few days with him. He's staying until the end of the school year. And if he likes it him Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Eddie are moving! Oh you'll love him Bella; he's the best cousin ever!" She squealed, obviously thrilled by the idea.

"Alice don't get your hopes up, no one would ever _want _to live in Forks." She sighed and nodded, but I could tell she was still imagining having her family so close together.

"Anyway…" I said pulling her out of her little world and pushing her down on the bed, and climbing next to her. "…when is Mr. Greatest-Cousin-Ever arriving?"

"Tomorrow during school, we'll meet him there." She smiled happily.

"Cute?"

"I don't know! Last time I saw him, yeah he was _adorable_ playing in his little grade school clothes. Bella. I. haven't. Seen. Him. In. _Five_. Years. Understand now?" I nodded and continued trying to picture him.

"How old?"

"Sixteen I think."She scrunched her nose, as if trying to remember something.

"Oh, so a youngster eh?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. The youngest were the easiest, so inexperienced.

"Don't scare him; he's probably scared and depressed. Don't mess with him, please." I looked at her annoyed.

"Alice, he's practically my brother. Ew that's gross." I said effectively sticking out my tongue and grimacing to prove my point.

"I hate to argue with that, but remember Mike's party last year? I doubt you would be that friendly to a sister."

"Oh come on, it was one little peck on your lips."

"You shoved your tongue down my throat!" she mumbled something to herself.

"But hey, at least we got fifty bucks out of it. That was the easiest money I ever made." I said giggling at the memory, Alice nearly drank an entire bottle of mouth wash.

"Your mouth tasted like old dick." She said frowning.

"Well on that note, I'm out of here." I said standing up and pulling Alice with me. "I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to introduce me to your _adorable _cousin." I said rolling my eyes. "And I promise I won't shove my tongue down his throat when I see him. See ya Alice." I said running down the stairs and out the door. "Bye Esme!" I yelled towards the kitchen.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I groaned as I reached around and hit the "off" button on my alarm. I slowly rose, got my toiletries, and headed toward the shower. After I finished, I brushed my teeth, and wrapped my warm towel around me. I looked in my closet for something to wear, I found a short, cute, white skirt to wear, I searched through my shirts, and found a baby pink shirt. I got my favorite pair of panties, and bra. I slipped them on, putting my skirt on followed by sweatpants. I threw my shirt on and ran down to the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar and bottle of water.

"Hey Em." I said smiling sweetly at him.

He looked me up and down before saying, "short sleeves? Isn't that a little too short?" I sighed and pulled up my shirt to cover more of my chest. He smiled approvingly. "There, much better. Your cars still in the shop, want to use my car?" I imagined showing up in a giant jeep, and immediately rejected it.

"No thanks Em, it's not even raining yet. I'll be fine." I reassured him. He sighed, hugged me and I was out the door.

When I got to school, I scampered to the bathroom; I slid off my sweat pants, and pulled my shoulders out of my shirt so the tiny sleeves were on my arms. I pulled my shirt down until the very tip of my breasts stuck out; I pulled my skirt up, to make it appear shorter, put on my thong, and slipped my sweats into my bag. I put on a small dose of makeup and made my way to class.

In my hurry to get to class I bumped into someone, falling on the floor on top of a very pissed of man.

**Tell me what you think … any ideas for a summary ?**

**Please help !**


	2. Mr GreatestCousinEver

_**Based on a true story.**_

**Guys I love getting the notification thing-ies! You make my day. But I wouldn't mind reviews…? But anywho as long as people are reading it, I'll survive. (:**

_In my hurry to get to class I bumped into someone, falling on the floor on top of a very pissed of man…_

"Miss Swan!" I cringed at his tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Adams." I whispered looking at the floor. _I had to make this look good if I wanted to get out of this; Emmett will kill me if I get another detention._

"Where were you Ms. Swan? Class started ten minutes ago." He said with a disapproving voice.

"I-I um… wasn't f-feeling well." I stuttered hamming it up a bit. I put on my saddest face, "I'm sorry sir, I felt a bit faint. Shall I go to the office for a detention?" His eyes softened. _Damn I love power. Why are men so easy to please?_

"No, that won't be necessary Ms. Swan, if your still not feeling well you may go to the nurse." He offered. I smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you sir." He signed my slip, and walked away. I smiled to myself, and went to the nurse, and she gave me a slip excusing me from first period. For the rest first period I wandered the school, waiting for the bell to ring. As I was walking I saw there was someone staring at some papers by the office. I casually strolled by him peaking over his shoulder. He was looking at a map of our school. I poked his back.

"Excuse me? Do you need help?" I asked sweetly.

He was still staring at the mini-map while he spoke. "Uh yeah, could you tell me where AP Calculus is?" He asked finally looking up, with a worried expression. I thought for a second.

"_AP_ Calculus? Wow… Um sorry I'm not the best person to ask. I think it's in building three in room 4b but I'm not sure." I said looking in his eyes, he looked panicked. "If you want I can help you look around? I don't have to be at my first class." I said blowing it off as if it were nothing. Then I realized something…he was staring at me, well my chest area._ So it's one of __**these **__guys._ I sighed crossing my arms, emphasizing my breasts. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. His head immediately shot up, and he looked down at the floor again, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "that was rude of me." He stared at the floor as he spoke. I giggled as I put my hand under his chin and looked into his eyes. He looked terrified. I stroked his cheek softly, and he looked down again. "My name is Edward Mason. I'm new here." _Wait a second…Mason…Where have I heard that before?_

"Do you know an Alice Cullen?" his head snapped up.

"My cousin? Do you know her?" he looked hopeful.

"So _your _Alice's cousin! She did say you were adorable." I winked, making him look down again, but I think I saw a hint of a smile on his face. I looked at him again, and hugged him tightly. He looked a little shaken back, at my forwardness, so I stopped and smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, it looked like you were having a rough day." I said with a light blush coming to my cheeks.

"It's alright you've been more than helpful…?" He said almost whispering, smiling shyly at me.

"Bella. My name's Bella."

"Well you've been very helpful Bella."

"I have? How? By scaring you half to death?" I laughed humorlessly. "But I promise to make it up to you…" I said dragging my finger along his arm._ Stop it Bella! Alice said off limits, he's her __**cousin! **__... A shy, nervous, calculus studying, cousin…sigh…He would have made a great client. Oh well, life moves on._

"W-wha--? He was cut off by the second marking period bell.

"Oh, that's the bell you know where you're going?" he nodded numbly. "Good, then I'll see you at lunch, if you get lost meet me at the office. Bye Edward good luck." I said waved. He stared at me worriedly as I left.

I confidently walked into Trig, letting down my hair. As I walked in I saw #17, Conner Walls, Dominant man. I walked by him, innocently peeking through my hair. He saw me walking by. "Bella!" he called from his seat. _Here we go…_

I walked toward him, eyes on the floor. "Yes sir?" I looked up, and he was smiling excitingly, he obviously liked power too. I looked at the floor again, as he pulled my on his lap. I looked up, my eyes full of false fear. He stroked my shoulder lightly, and placed a chaste kiss on my neck. I let out a small moan. I wasn't really enjoying his PDA that much, but guys like to feel appreciated so I did what I had to. His grip tightened on me, as his hot breath tickled my ear. "Still coming over tomorrow?" he asked slipping money into my hand.

Still looking at the floor I answered, "What shall I be wearing, sir?" I asked quietly, he usually didn't like when I asked too many questions. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, before answering.

"You still have that pink little number you wore before?" he asked playing with the hem of my skirt. I nodded submissively. "Then that should be perfect. You may kiss me." He said standing me up. I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and sighed. As I walked away he slapped my ass nonchalantly, and I let out a forced yelp.

Yes, I know Mr. Arrogant. But hey, he was a good, paying client. Speaking of which, I checked how much money he gave me. Conner had been one of my many first costumers, so he knew my fees. Wow…fifty. He must be stressed, poor guy. smiling boldly, I took my seat in the back of the room next to one of my friends Angela Weber, she didn't approve of my 'job' but still stayed by my side, while some others…cough cough…Lauren Mallory… cough cough…didn't. I couldn't blame her though, she found her boyfriend cheating on her with me. How could I do that right? Well in my defense he said he was single, even I have limits. After I found out he lied to me, I stopped servicing him. See I'm not that bad, but still I can understand why she doesn't trust me. Anyway, there's no time for self-loathing.

Trig seemed to go on for hours, and when the bell finally rang I dropped my books, on my way out. As I bent down to pick them up, I overheard John Andrews, and Lauren Mallory talking. "…I heard, he broke into a bank, and it was either jail, or here with the cops watching him twenty-four seven." That sounded interesting.

"Who?" I asked standing up.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking to you, skank." I tried to ignore her nasally voice, and harsh term. I couldn't afford to start anything; if the principal found out about my 'job' Emmett would freak out and I would probably be suspended. I always had to be aware of who my clients were, if it's someone who could possibly rat me out, I wasn't allowed to work with them. It was all planning.

I turned to Andrew, he came to me, when his parents got a divorce, he wasn't an ongoing client, but we were pretty close. "Andrew who are you talking about?" I asked with I'm sure was a puzzled look, while we started walking out.

"I don't know his name, I just saw him in the office, talking to Ms. Cope. He looked around our age, maybe a little older … you'll probably see him around. But I heard he's dangerous, so be careful Bella." I smiled rolling my eyes at him.

"Aren't I always?" he chuckled and waved, walking to building two, while I walked to building one. My next class wasn't in building one, but I promised Edward I would meet him if he needed help. _Wait, Edward…he was new. Way to go dip-shit! Lauren's probably spreading rumors about him as we speak. _

Shit…I have to stop talking to myself, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity._ Maybe you are crazy, I wouldn't be too surprised. _Hey!_ Anyway back to business, you can't be that heartless, go help him!_ But they said he looked older, Edward was _younger_. _But who else is new? It's weird enough we have one new kid, but to have two?? Use your brain Bella. _Ugh, you're right I have to help him.

As soon as I walked into the building there he was. Edward sitting by the office his head in his hands, I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped up, surprised. "Did you find your class?" I asked worried. The poor guy looked like he hadn't slept in days. He shook his head. "You don't look well." I commented, he looked down... again. He does that a lot. _Give him a break his best friend __**died.**_

"I've been wandering around for the entire second period." He said ashamed, like he was confessing to some horrible crime. "I don't know how I'll make it through the rest of the day." He sighed; this would be a perfect opportunity to help him.

"You know I can get us out of it…maybe we can pick up Alice, and catch a movie…? She's dying to see you." He looked up again, his face worried and torn.

"B-but I have to get to my classes." He stuttered.

"You've never skipped?" He shook his head, 'no'.

He was serious all of a sudden, and put on his "smartest person here" look. "It's not good to skip class; you only go through high school one time… hopefully." He sat down, and put his head in his hands again. I giggled, and he looked at me offended. I shook my head, and walked behind his chair.

"You need to loosen up a little, you're always so tense." I rubbed his shoulders a little, but he immediately stiffened and stepped out of my reach.

"Bella, please; school is very important to me, if I want to follow in my father's footsteps, and become a lawyer I have to get perfect grades." He said seriously.

"Edward… come on; I promise everything will be okay. If I get Alice out will you join us? You don't have to come, but I'll tell you now it won't affect your 'high tech plan'."

"If you can get Alice out… I'll think about it." he decided. He didn't seem shy or nervous anymore. I guess when it comes to his future he doesn't kid around.

"Sounds good to me. Stay here, relax, I'll be right back." He sat back down. "But really give yourself a break, your way too tense, everything will be fine." I said patting his back gently.  
Before I went to the office, I quickly changed back into my sweats. I set my shirt back into place, and pulled it up how Emmett had told me to this morning. When I finished I realized Edward had been watching, his eyes scrutinizing everything I did. "I'll explain later." He nodded and continued to sulk.

I walked in the office, frowning. "Ms. Cope?" the heavyset red-haired woman popped out from the copying room.

"Yes dear?" she spoke gently, she knew Charlie, and had known how hard it was for me to lose him; she hated seeing me upset.

"I didn't feel well this morning, and I don't think I'll be able to make it through the rest of the day."

"Oh sweetie, would you like me to excuse you from your classes?"

"That would be great," I sighed. "But sadly, Alice drove me here so I won't be able to get a ride home." I frowned wiping my eyes for affect.

"That wouldn't be a problem dear." She said as she walked around the desk and put an arm around me. "I'll call her to the office right away, and excuse her too. Is there anything else you need?"

I looked up with hope, "Thank you so much Ms. Cope!" I said squeezing her shoulders gently. I walked back out to see Edward still brooding. "Ta da!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

He looked up, with astonishment written all over his face. "How?" I shrugged.

"It's a gift." I said smiling brightly. "So are you coming too?"

"I still don't know Bella…Are you sure we won't--" he was cut off by a penetrating screech. We both turned to see Alice running our way. She flew to Edwards arms, and he –as if by instinct- dropped his books and caught Alice. She cuddled her head into the crook of his neck. They mumbled something, but it seemed too personal, so I waited until they were done. To occupy myself I started picking up her books, although soon she realized they weren't alone.

"Oh!" Alice gasped, as Edward put her back on the floor. "I see you met my best friend, Bella."

"Yes, she was very helpful." He, unexpectedly, winked at me giving me the cutest little half smile. _Well, I certainly didn't expect that. He couldn't be himself around me, but he could with Alice?_ What did you expect she's his _cousin_? _Yeah…but everyone shows their real colors with me, __**always**__. _Ugh. I'm talking to myself again. God damn it answer Bella!

"Um…yes. Well, I tried at least." I answered finally.

"Nonsense your were very…welcoming." He said. I could have sworn he was teasing me a little. I blushed as Alice stared at me, mouth hanging open.

"You didn't." she said glaring at me.

I looked at her innocently, "Alice, it's not-"

Edward looked like he was trying to catch up. "She didn't what, Alice?" he asked totally lost. Suddenly Ms. Cope popped her head out of the office.

"Alice I need to have your permission to excuse your from your classes, can you please come in?" Ms. Cope asked polite as ever.

"Of course." Alice said following, then she stopped. "Edward are you coming too?" he nodded. "Need a 'pass'?"

"Yeah, thanks Alice." He said appreciatively. We watched as Alice disappeared into the double doors.

After he left, he had an accusing look on his face. "Now…" he said turning to me. "Explain."

**Yeah a quick review, I'm sick at home…not much to do here! Review please. Ideas? Comments? Concerns? Anything.**

**Hope you liked it. [;**

**3**


	3. NotSoGentlemany

_**Based on a true story.**_

… **Being sick sucks. Sorry I've been gone, I'm not gonna give you any excuses, but I haven't been well. I'm so sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I hope this chapter explains a little more of what's going on.**

**I don't own Twilight … only in my dreams *sigh***

EPOV

"Thanks." I said to the cab driver handing him a hefty tip. I stepped out of the cab, and slowly walked toward the—_my_ school. I walked toward a dully colored sign, pointing out the way toward the main building. As I toddled into the building I passed a vibrant mural, of several students. Maybe this school wouldn't be _that_ bad, it can't be much different from my old school, even if it was a private all boy's school. My parents believed woman, would be a distraction, but I was prepared. I knew everything there was to know about the female anatomy. I took an after school course a few years ago; I believe they called it "Pink Parts". Plus I knew enough from my mother to keep my away during their pre-menstrual cycle. I didn't think it would ever come in handy, but I guess it was better to learn then, than now.

All of a sudden someone bumped into me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him and stopped in my tracks. "Holy shit." I said staring at his now scowling face. But that's not what shocked me; every part of his face had a piercing or some type of fiery or skull tattoo.

"You staring at something?" he asked flexing his muscles for affect, silently telling me to back off. I quickly looked him, up and down. He looked like an oversized bag full of meat. Is that normal?

"Not at all," I said putting my hands up in defense. "Just looking for the main office...?" I said like a question, hoping for some help.

He just chuckled and walked by towards the parking lot. Confused, I kept walking until I came by double, oak doors. I slowly wandered into the unfamiliar pleasantly friendly room, there were several posters, scattered around the room, encouraging reading, helping the environment, and other multi-colored ones that's subject's were questionable. I walked up to the unnaturally sand colored, faux wood desk. There was a name plate on the desk that read, _Ms. Cope._ "Hello? Ms. Cope?" I called, leaning slightly over the desk searching for assistance.

"One minute, I'll be right with you!" A woman called from, what looked to be a faculty lounge. I waited a few minutes a heavyset woman emerged from the lounge. "May I help you?" She asked perching herself on the seat behind the desk, smiling courteously.

"Yes, I'm new. My name's Edward Mason, I was told to come here to get a map of the school."

"Yes! You're the new boy, from Alaska, right?" She said enthusiastically. I nodded smiling politely. She shuffled some files before handing me a paper, of what I could only guess was a hand drawn map of the school. I quickly looked over it; four buildings, over a hundred rooms in each building, and one parking lot. Ugh… _They can't possibly need so many rooms. _I thought worriedly to myself.

Ms. Cope must have seen my worried expression, because she asked, "Don't worry, you'll feel right at home in no time." I nodded doubtingly.

"Thanks." I said before walking out of the office. When I reached the front doors I took out my schedule. _AP Calculus – Mr. Anderson –Room 3)309B. Room: 3)309B. _I reread it a few times trying to figure out the system they used. Room 3)309B_. _I walked toward the first hallway I saw. _617._ I looked down the next hall across from it, _Room 239. _I groaned, this was going to take all day. I started wandering down the second hall, peeking through the windows. After looking through a few classrooms I finally gave up.

I began just walking aimlessly staring at the patterns on the ground. I stopped when I saw the shape of my best friend, Marcus's face in the dull colored tiles. I looked up, tired of torturing myself and pulled out the map again. The longer I looked at it the more it looked like gibberish to me. I studied it, looking for something that resembled my schedule. I was so lost. Maybe I could go back to the office…but Ms. Cope was probably busy. I squinted at the map trying to separate the rooms, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Excuse me? Do you need help?" Someone whispered. Finally, maybe this would be easier now.

"Yeah, could you tell me where AP Calculus is?" I asked looking at a smudge on the papers. I looked up to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had smooth silk hair and a pale delicate face. I wanted to reach out and stroke her face, to see if it felt as smooth as it looked. Were all girls like this? Maybe this public school wouldn't be so bad. Then I realized she had been talking I quickly tried to listen to everything she was saying.

"… but I'm not sure." She finished. I shouldn't have, but I continued looking down her. First to her long smooth neck where a necklace hung gently lowering itself to her upper body. My eyes traveled down, where her hair grazed the top of her shirt. Where her shirt began there were two round, soft, breasts. I shivered slightly, looking down a bit more; I see her long hairless legs, smooth and soft. She looked so fragile, like with any mishandle she would break into a million pieces. I looked back up her body where her breasts where strained against her tight little shirt…I shook my head, clearing it.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." She said innocently, interrupting my ogling. Oh God. While she was trying to be helpful I just stood there and undressed her with my eyes. If my mother saw me she would be disappointed. I disrespected the sweetest girl, I've ever met. I had to be the gentleman my parents raised me to be.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me." I said, hoping she'd forgive me for my slip up. I felt like a little kid being scolded by their parents. But then she _giggled. _It sounded like bells ringing, but what else could I expect from an angel? Next she reached up and pulled my head up so I was looking her in the eyes. She looked so beautiful and carefree, like the world around her didn't matter. I looked back at the ground counting the tiles as I spoke. "My name is Edward Mason. I'm new here." She looked at me again, her forehead wrinkling. I wanted to smooth out her worries and make her feel safe.

Then she said something that surprised me, "Do you know an Alice Cullen?" Yes! Maybe I could find her now. Maybe this beautiful creature knew her too.

"My cousin? Do you know her?" I asked in a rush. Too surprised to even try and be polite.

"So _your _Alice's cousin! She did say you were adorable." She said winking at me. Do girls actually wink? I thought they just did that in movies. And at _me, _she was winking and flirting with _me._ I smiled shyly at the ground like I did when people complemented me when I was five. Then all of a sudden she I felt her on me, hugging me. I tried to stay calm, and just feel the smoothness of her skin, he feel of her breasts pushed up against me. I stopped breathing. Then as soon as she started, she stopped; the heat of her delicate body, with her. She smiled at me, as if she just _hadn't _made me completely frazzled. Then she did the strangest thing, she _apologized._ _'It's okay.' _I wanted to tell her, _'You just made this entire trip worth it.' _"It looked like you were having a rough day." She said, while her now rosy pink cheeks were flushed with innocent embarrassment. She was so cute, the perfect girl blush and all. I smiled hoping she was close with Alice, so I could see much more of her.

"It's alright you've been more than helpful…?" I asked, implying for her to fill in with her name.

"Bella. My name's Bella." Mmm… Bella, beautiful in Italian; the perfect name for her although I could never tell her that; I didn't want her to think I was some 'horndog' as Alice once called it.

"Well you've been very helpful Bella." I told her honestly, while taking one last look at her.

"I have? How? By scaring you half to death?" She said sarcastically, if she only knew how helpful she was, she would help me find my cousin, and I had the chance to talk to a beautiful, normal Public School student. I looked down at her, about argue but her hand was on my arm, drawing light little designs. "But I promise to make it up to you…" She finished, while still running her hand up my arm to my neck, and lightly brushing over my ear. Maybe she wasn't so innocent. I made some weird foreign noise, and then I heard a distant ringing. And she was gone. I tried shaking my head out of the dream like state I was in. I tried to slow my breathing down, and felt a weird pulsing in lower region.

I walked to the nearest restroom I could find. When I was in the safe confinement of the lavatory I placed my books next to the sink and looked in the mirror. My face was slightly redder than normal with small sweat droplets on my forehead. I splashed some cold water on my face and dried it thoroughly. I shook my head again, still feeling dazed. "Focus." I said aloud, leaning on the sink. I could feel the blood pulsing through me, I banged the faucet frustrated. "She's just a girl." I rubbed the back of my neck, and grabbed my books walking out room. I looked around and then down at my map again, trying to focus on finding my next class. But I couldn't help my mind from wandering back to Bella. Her soft skin, her beautiful blush, her enchanting laugh; she was exquisite. I walked over to the vending machine by the office and bought a water bottle. I took a swig, and turning back to the map. I let out a gust of air; I searched the paper, but gave up when I couldn't see anything but Bella. Dejected, I sat down on the chairs in front of the office, and put my face in my hands, waiting for a miracle.

I thought about just leaving, but I didn't want to worry Alice, or upset Esme or Carlisle. So I just waited. I could wait a few more hours, if I didn't go crazy first. Maybe I could even ask which room I should go to… but I didn't want to disturb the secretary. I sighed and finally, just closed my eyes and waited for the day to end.

It felt like hours had passed, until I felt someone tap me. I jumped surprised, only to see the subject of my thoughts. "Did you find your class?" Bella asked. I shook my head, she told me I didn't look well. I looked down, God, even she can notice something's wrong. I tried to inconspicuously rub my forehead making sure I wasn't sweating.

"I've been wandering around for the entire second period." I lied smoothly, no need to tell her I had just been thinking about _her _for the past hour, instead of getting an education. "I don't know how I'll make it through the rest of the day." I said mostly to myself.

"You know I can get us out of it…maybe we can pick up Alice, and catch a movie…? She's dying to see you." _She _wanted to skip? The maybe not-so-innocent-girl of my dreams? How was I supposed to spend two hours with her, when I can't even think clearly from just ten minutes?

"But I have to get to my classes." I said trying to think of anything, that would get me out of two hours of torturous goodness. She furrowed her little eyebrows, confused for a second.

"You've never skipped?" I shook my head; there had never been a need to. All my friends were at school. Her eyes were still confused, and she was biting her precious glossed bottom lip. I felt the now familiar pulsing in my manhood. There is no way I could ever spend time with her…alone, well kind of alone… in the dark.

I stuck with my original excuse, telling her how important an education is, and how I have to stay. I thought it was a pretty good reason, but then she giggled. Again. I was having trouble thinking clearly, and she was _giggling._ She walked behind me, I thought she was going to leave, but then I felt her little hands rubbing my neck, she said something I didn't quite catch, but I was too busy trying to get away from her. _Please listen to me,_ I silently begged. "Bella, please; school is very important to me, if I want to follow in my father's footsteps, and become a lawyer I have to get perfect grades." I said unconvincingly, I didn't even believe me anymore, I was just trying to focus on anything but how she looked when she licked her wet, slightly pouting lips.

"Edward… come on; I promise everything will be okay. If I get Alice out will you join us? You don't have to come, but I'll tell you now it won't affect your 'high tech plan'." She tried bargaining, dang it, maybe this excuse had a few flaws. But Alice would never cut class; she had to be the 'role model' in this.

So I was confident in my decision when I said I might go, if Alice did. "Sounds good to me. Stay here, relax, I'll be right back. But really give yourself a break, your way too tense, everything will be fine." I mentally rolled my eyes. _It may be fine for I mentally rolled my eyes. It may be fine for _you_, but you're testing my self control._ I thought. But instead of heading in to the office, she plucked a pile of gray cloth from her bag and bent over, sticking her behind out to me just enough to see her undergarments, but where there should have been underwear there was nothing but sweet silky skin. My breathing was rough, as the pulsing got worse, and I felt a strange strain in my pants. I looked back to her; she was raising her top more. _Take it off, _one half of me- the less gentleman-y silently begged. But she just left it on, she smoothed it out, and turned to look at me, I'm not sure what my expression was, but she said, "I'll explain later." I nodded, she better explain later, I looked at the ground, too embarrassed to look at her now, but all I was her creamy round backside. I felt my hands shaking and put them on the armrest, trying to calm my nerves.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful calming Bella popped out of the office, "Ta da!"

I looked at her confused, "How?" Well_, I would have said yes if I saw her doe eyes staring at me_, I thought_. But Alice too? She wasn't even here._

"It's a gift." She said showing off just a bit. "So are you coming too?" HA! I almost laughed out loud, after a saw her in all her bare bottom glory. Impossible.

In the middle of me declining the offer I heard Alice's 'Oh my God' shriek. I turned to see her running as fast as she could down the hall, in her cute little yellow sun dress. I caught her in both my arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you." She whispered into me.

"Missed you too." I said smiling, just having her with me felt so right. It felt like home again.

"So I hope you and Bella have been getting along well?"

"Well…she's very intimidating."I told her honestly.

"Be nice!" Alice scolded.

"I've been pretty polite." I defended.

"Ugh! Grandparents polite! Be confident, trust me she's pretty harmless." Harmless. That was the last thing she was.

"Alice…"

"Oh!" Alice said interrupting me. "I see you met my best friend, Bella." She gestured toward the floor where she was picking up my books I dropped. Confident. Well here goes nothing.

"Yes, she was very helpful." I said trying to wink like she had to me, I'm sure I looked idiotic. But it took her a moment to answer.

"Um…yes. Well, I tried at least." She said confused, maybe I pulled it off better than I thought. I straitened up more.

"Nonsense your were very…welcoming." I praised her, my mind going back to when she rubbed my neck… But while I was busy having my little moment I missed what happened between Alice and Bella.

But soon Alice was livid. "You didn't." she said.

"Alice, it's not-" Bella tried to answer, but I wanted to know what was going on.

"She didn't what, Alice?" I asked, but before she could answer Mrs. Cope pulled her back into the office. She asked me for a pass, and I decided I would go, I wanted to spend time with my cousin. I turned to Bella who looked guilty, I knew something was wrong. Maybe she had a boyfriend already and just like messing with guys. Through all my anger, I felt a slight pang of sadness. She was just messing with me. "Now explain." I said crossing my arms.

**So… make more sense now? Sorry I was gone, I'll try to update more, but as I said before I've been going to none stop doctors. Love you all ! please review .. questions comments**

**? Anything ! **

**I'll update soon [:**

**3**


	4. ShitShitShit

_**Based on a true story.**_

**I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

He looked mad. No mad wasn't a strong enough term he looked _livid. _Maybe he wouldn't understand my work, he would judge me. _Well there goes that client_, I thought hysterically. I tried to think of something to calm him down.

"Explain what?" I asked nonchalantly. I grabbed my bag and tossed it over my shoulder, ridding my forehead of the small beads of sweat, while he couldn't see.

"Explain what you and Alice are hiding from me. Why was Alice so angry at you?" He asked scrutinizing me.

I shrugged, "She thought I did something, that she didn't want me to. No big deal." I said looking anywhere but him.

"What did she think you did?" He urged. My breathing was quicker, but I tried to play it off coolly.

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask her if you're so curious." He mumbled something, but I was too busy waiting for Alice to appear from the office doors. Finally she popped out.

"I have them, let's go." She said cheerfully, she looked between the two of us and looked questioningly at me.

"So… movies still?" I asked putting off the questions I knew she had for me.

Alice furrowed her thing eyebrows searching my eyes, until she finally said, "Actually why don't we just head back to my house. Edward needs to get his room set up anyway." I looked at her pleadingly.

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I asked trying to find an excuse. A quite movie, with no interruptions seemed perfect right now.

"They're still at work, they'll be home by seven." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

This was the only problem with meeting new people, it's great at first but sooner or later they find out my job, and poof. Gone. They avoid me like the plague, that's why friends like Alice or Angela are so important. And now here's Edward, if he tells Esme or Carlisle about me, no more Alice.

Sigh.

"Fine." I grumbled. "See you there." I walked away without a goodbye. I was about to head out before I realized I didn't have my car and it was raining kittens and puppies outside, I had been planning on going home with Alice. And seeing as we were basically cutting, Emmett was out off the question. _Hmmm…maybe it won't be so bad, like a shower. _I tried convincing myself. I pulled my coat out of my bag, and with a huff pushed the doors open. But something caught my jacket. I turned to see Alice's tightly clenched hand on the bottom of my jacket. I turned to her rolling my eyes, "Do you mind? I want to get home before it _really_ starts raining."

"Going home? As in where Emmett is? You were just gonna come to my house anyway, might as well ride with us." She said smirking. I glared at her, but reluctantly pushed her hand away.

"Fine." I followed her and Edward toward her cute yellow Porsche. Sometimes it bothered me how much she got when she was wealthy. I climbed in the back, while she and Edward sat in the front. I stared out the window, silently asking not to be disturbed. Apparently she didn't catch my little signal.

"So Bella, why did you decide to cut?" She asked, curiously.

"I dunno, I missed first period and I didn't quite feel like finishing the day." I said turning back to the window. Alice started talking again, but I didn't I wasn't in the mood to even pretend to be interested.

I looked out the window, and watched as we drove by the dozens and dozens of trees. It was weird; when you're driving you don't realize how fast you're actually going unless you see your speed. It feels like your just gliding along, until you notice, it's all an illusion.

And before I knew it, I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Bella!" Alice screamed at my face, I groaned in her direction. She shoved me, hard. "Bella get _up!_" She was slapping me now, not as hard as before, but now really gently. I squinted up, seeing Alice and Edward looking over me. I knew there wasn't a reason, but I was embarrassed that Edward saw me sleeping. I'm not sure what I looked like while I'm sleeping, but I'm not sure it was what you would call 'attractive'.

I sat up, immediately regretting my rest in the back seat. I slowly rose, stretching my arms above my head, stretching my entire body out, hearing a few quiet cracks. I blinking a few times, and turned to glare at them. "Thanks." I grumbled tightening my eyes, and taking my bag from the back.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Alice said her smile bright as ever.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go." I trudged toward Alice's walking into the kitchen, I peaked at the time it was almost ten-thirty. I yawned again, and grabbed cold water from the fridge, and a bag of chips and walked to Alice's room.

"Please help yourself." Alice said sarcastically, I flipped her the finger and continued up the steps, with a mouthful of chips in my mouth.

I plopped myself on her bed, and gently rubbed my neck, trying to get all the new 'back seat nap' knots out. After a few minutes I pulled myself together, reapplied a tiny bit of perfume, and walked delicately back down stairs, as a lady should.

I walked into the living room, to see Alice showing Edward their wall of relatives. She looked so cute standing there, she always so responsible, but she could also be very _irresponsible._ I smiled to myself, as I watched her with her eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember the story for each picture. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "You're still showing him the Cullens' Family Tree?" I asked getting bored. She just ignored me, still focused on telling her story.

I'd seen the wall a thousand times; it used to freak me out, seeing all the bland and white pictures of dead people. I didn't mean to be rude, but they kind of freaked me out, they were all staring directly at you, as if they were really alive in the photo. But what was weirder was that they weren't smiling, they were just looking, appraising. It made me feel uncomfortable; I slightly shifted in my place avoiding the stares of the dead people on the wall.

"Alice didn't you want to talk to me?" I asked hopefully pulling her away from her creepy wall. That comment seemed to jog her memory.

She turned to me suspiciously. "Yes, that would be great." She pulled me by the arm, "Oh, and Edward feel free to make yourself at home. There are even a few bottles of liquor in the cabinet above the fridge." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

He rolled his eyes. "Bye Alice." He said dismissing her.

She walked swiftly toward the kitchen; I was trying to keep up when she turned abruptly to look at me. She raised one eyebrow, asking me to begin. This was one thing I both loved and hated about Alice; she called me out on my bullshit, she wasn't afraid to say exactly what was on her mind.

I looked directly at her, "Alice, Nothing. Happened." I said slowly as if she were incapable of understanding English.

She scoffed, "Sure it didn't. If everything was so 'innocent' then why was he _scared_ of you?" she accused.

"He wasn't scared." I shot back angrily.

"Scared, intimidated same difference." She shrugged.

"He wasn't intimidated either; I was very friendly with him." I said still a little miffed.

"Oh I'm sure you were friendly, in fact I think you were a little _over_ friendly with him." She was back to accusing me again. I grimaced, _was I really that slutty-ish._ I pulled myself together quickly.

"I didn't do anything." I said frowning, to her that was the key. Frowning. The ultimate sign that she had won the argument.

"Fine, maybe I'll just ask him about that." She said turning slightly.

I sighed, _what's the point? _"Okay fine, but before you jump to any conclusions it really isn't that big of a deal, so calm down." I waited until she relaxed her posture a little to continue. "So anyway, I came in late for first period so I was just gonna walk around for a while, but I bumped into Adams, and he gave me a pass. Anyway, while I was wandering around I saw Edward by the office, he needed help to find his class so I tried giving him directions. Then, the bell rang and I said if he needed more help to meet me at the office again, so I came back from Trig. And he was still waiting there, so I said I can get him out of school, he was reluctant, but after I said you'd be joining us he didn't mind as much." I finished. I waited as I let that soak in.

"That's it?" She asked suspiciously.

"I made a few advances." I admitted, she looked mad. "_But, _I didn't know he was your cousin at the time." I added on, she still looked angry. "Oh come _on_ Alice he was so inexperienced and sweet he would have been a great client. You would have done the exact same thing if you were me." After I finished I immediately regretted it, she didn't see the world the same way I did.

"Who would be a great client?" Edward asked coming in. We both turned to him, unexpectedly.

"Oh no one, just one of my friends, she stressed all the time, and I do side … massage work, so I was hoping she would start seeing me." I said confidently.

"Oh." He didn't look convinced, but he dropped it.

"So, movie in Alice's room?" I asked trying to avoid the awkward silence that I knew was coming.

"Sure." They said in unison.

"Edward you can go pick out a movie, they're in the closet next to the dresser in my room. We'll be right with you." Alice said sweetly. Edward nodded, and walked to away. Alice waited until she heard the door close to her room before she looked at me. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. But, he is part of the family so treat him nicely, please." She said turning her 'Serious' voice on.

"Yes mother dearest." I said rolling my eyes. We both started laughing before I turned to look at her, "Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Should I tell him about my job? The truth?"

She shrugged, "You can trust him, if that's what you're worried about, but it's up to you." Ugh I hated when she went all cryptic on me. "I mean as long as you're keeping your hands to yourself, I'm right as rain." She said back into her overly cheerful self.

"What if he _wants _me to…you know, _not_ keep my hands to myself?" I asked smirking.

"He won't. He's a one lady kind of guy."

"That's what they all say..." I sang, heading off into the direction to her room. She pushed me from behind so I tripped. I screamed, surprised.

"Bitch…" She mumbled and tried passing me.

"What did you call me, skank?" I asked pulling her legs as she passed me, she fell next to me, and I climbed over so I was on top. "I win." I stuck my tongue out. She kept thrusting her arms and legs, and grunting uncontrollably. Finally she relaxed everything, and her body went limp.

"Fine, I give." She grumbled.

"That's what I thought." I kissed her cheek, and rolled off her, "Now let's get a steppin" I headed up the steps, and went straight to Alice's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Edward called. I came into Edward tempering with the TV.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked as Alice finally walked in.

"_The Dark Night. _Have you guys seen it?" Edward asked. I sat on the chair with a bag of chips, giving him and Alice a little more privacy on the couch.

"Yeah." We both answered. "It was alright…" I volunteered. Alice, didn't have a long enough attention span to watch it, she ended up falling asleep after a few minutes. I wasn't into 'Superhero movies' much either, but it wasn't too bad.

"_Alright?! _No, _Superman Returns _was _alright_, _The Dark Night, _was epic." He said, almost offended by my term.

I threw a chip at him, "You're such a guy."

He laughed, "And that's a bad thing?" he joked.

"Shut up." Was the best comeback I could come up with, Alice was already bored, and on her phone, probably texting Jasper. I relaxed more into the chair, as it began.

"Well that was exactly the same as I remember it." I said unimpressed. I looked over, to see Alice asleep on Edward's shoulder, cell phone in hand. I giggled; as Edward mouthed _help me, _to me. I picked Alice up; she shifted in my arms a bit, before I put her under her covers in bed. "Goodnight." I whispered. Before I left her side, I stuck one of her hands down her skirt, and the other up her nose. _Yeah, that's what you get for steeling my crotch-less panties, bitch._

I turned to Edward who looked like her was fighting to hide a grin. I shrugged, and walked to his new room, sitting on the newly covered bed.

"So what were you and Alice talking about downstairs?" Edward asked sitting on the other side of the king sized bed.

I shrugged, "Nothin' really, just some stuff." I said trying not to give too much detail away.

"It didn't _sound_ like nothing." I froze, _did he hear our conversation?_

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbly.

"I mean the squealing, and the thumps coming from downstairs?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh…That was nothing, just a little harmless playing." I said blushing slightly. We sat in silence for a little, it wasn't too awkward, it was more like we were both lost in our own worlds. Soon he broke the quietness.

"So you massage?" He asked, slightly amused. _Trust him._ Just tell him the truth. I took a breath and turned to him.

"Edward, I know we just met, but I feel like I can trust you with something that's very sacred to me, something I haven't even told my own brother. But I need you not to tell anyone either, and please _please_, judge me." I looked up at his ocean green eyes, his eyebrows were pulled together, making him look years older.

"You can trust me." He said quietly.

"I know." I sighed. "…So it all started a few years ago, when my dad died." He was about to say something, I silently held up my hand, "Anyway, it was just my brother and I for a while, he kept getting fired from jobs, he's not really the working type, and it was getting harder to support ourselves. Of course our dad left us money, but it was still hard. Our mother began giving us money too for a while, but I didn't want to rob her of her retirement money, so I decided to look for a job. I started looking around, but there's not really much I could do that paid well, and didn't have to many hours."

I paused and took a deep breath looking at my hands as I spoke. "Anyway, one weekend Alice and I went to this fancy shmancy party, and I guess someone spiked the drinks, because everything got a little blurrier. Sometime during the night, one of the guys were drunk, and looking for a little 'release', but at the time, no one wanted to be known as the slut, so the guys were getting a little desperate. I jokingly said if someone gave me twenty bucks I'd give them one. At the time I didn't think anyone would do it, and I was desperate for money. But soon enough, guys were asking for… my services. They all paid as promised, and I made around a hundred bucks that night. I didn't realize what I had done till morning, and I was so regretful. At first. Then I started thinking about the money, now we had enough money for groceries that week. And it really wasn't _that _bad, what I did." I pulled my knees to my chest, and put my chin on them.

"And about a week later, I came up with this, this business. I almost have enough for college, and we've been getting by just fine. I know how this probably seems to you, but please we _need _this, if you told anyone how I was doing this, I don't know how we'd make it." I looked up at him, but he was staring intently at the patterns on the sheets. "I mean it's not _anyone_, I do a little research first, making sure I can trust them. And its only usually people from our school." I looked back at him, and his expression was a little less hard now. I reached up and touched his face. He looked up at me immediately.

"Please don't be worried, or scared." I said my voice cracking; I felt my lower lip trembling slightly. His face smoothed out, and he put on a forced smile, but the corners of his mouth were turned down.

"What about friends? Or boyfriends? How are they feeling on this whole ordeal?" He looked away from me again.

"You're not repulsed?" I asked scrutinizing him.

He looked right back to me, "No, no, not at all. I'm just worried about you. Here you are taking care of all these people, but who takes care of you?" He wondered.

I smiled relieved, and laid back into his pillows, "Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett- my brother- tries, but isn't always the best father figure." I giggled, and leaned my head against him. "And as for friends and relationships, that was pretty much history the day I decided to start my new job. I mean the only people who really stuck by me, were the guys and Alice, and a few other people. As for relationship, I never really got started with that whole thing, and who really wants to date the school slut?" I joked.

Edward mumbled something, and looked back to me. "That doesn't sound quite fair."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life's not fair" I said sarcastically. "So how about you? Any cute little girlies from Alaska?" I said pushing his shoulder a little. He chuckled slightly.

"Nahh, girls were never a top priority for me." He said shrugging it off.

I stared at him, open-mouthed, "You mean you've never… you know?" I said drawing out my words; I forgot that normal people don't have sex this early in life.

He looked down and shook his head, self-conscious. "I haven't…kissed a girl yet." I pulled his chin up so he was looking at me.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you are one of the kindest people I know, please don't feel embarrassed around me." I smiled at him. I leaned forward a bit more, and kissed him softly. He kissed me back, still unsure. I pulled away, realizing what I did; maybe he wanted to save his first kiss for someone special. "Sorry, was that weird?" I asked biting my lip.

"No." He said contently. He grinned at me, and kissed me back, that was enough of an 'okay' for me.

I climbed on top of him, not breaking our kiss. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth, and he paused for a second, before pushing his tongue into my mouth. I unlocked our mouths for air, he looked at me, smiling brightly. I took one of his hands, and placed it on my chest, suddenly he was very busy. He just squeezed for a while, seeing how they felt. I kissed his neck, and gently bit his shoulder. He was being rougher now; he slipped his shirt off and laid back down, I kissed down his chest, biting certain parts along the way. When I stopped to take a breath I took off my shirt, and threw it across the room. He took his time staring at me, before kissing along my neck as I did to him. I unzipped his jeans, and pulled him out, barely touching him. I put my lips to his head, and opened my mouth slightly, licking only the tip.

"Ahh!" Edward pulled back, off the bed. I fell to the warm spot he had just been occupying. I stared up at him confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled a bit, and sat down next to me, "Of course not, just maybe we should wait to do that. You know, take it step by step in our relationship?" I stared at him baffled.

"Relationship? No, no. This was just for fun; I told you I don't do relationships."

"Fun?" He asked looking hurt.

"I'm really sorry." I said finding my shirt and running out of the room.

"Bella!" I heard him call after me, but all I could do now was run. Run, and hoped no one found me.

**Comments, questions, concerns?**


	5. Job

_**Based on a true story.**_

**I don't own Twilight.**

Some quotes can be so strange.

**Quote of the day: **"Keep smiling; it makes people wonder what you're up to."

BPOV

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I chanted to myself as I paced through the rain. This was one of the problems telling people about this, they always thought they were going to be the ones to 'fix' me. I scoffed; I didn't need fixing, I was perfectly fine. But how could he even _think_ that's what I meant. "I thought I was pretty clear." I mumbled to myself.

I plodded off toward my house in sheeting rain, trying to calm myself. But he was so… ugh! Maybe it was partially my fault; perhaps I didn't explain the _No Relationship _thing well enough. What would Alice think of me?

Sigh.

I didn't want to think anymore, tomorrow was a new day. I knocked on the door before walking in the front door. "Em, I'm home!" I called walking towards the kitchen, clutching a bottle of water tightly in my hands. Should I call him? It was rude of me to just run off. But I'll see him in school, right? "Yeah, I can wait till then." I said aloud. Well I should at least call Alice; I mean she probably doesn't even realize I'm gone. I looked at my phone, it was almost two. Eh, Emmett won't care. I looked down noticing the wet foot prints I made. I was completely drenched; I walked up to my room changing into jeans and a sweater. I was about to leave when I heard a noise coming from Emmet's room. "What the…?" I walked toward his room.

I was about to knock on his door before I heard a very distinct voice "Oh _God _Emmett." I gasped and practically flew down the stairs, taking an umbrella and scampered out the door. I shuddered, and shook my head and arms, trying to rid myself of what I just heard. Ugh, I needed a shower.

I started walking, holding the umbrella over my head, listening to the pitter patter of the rain plummeting right above me. Where would I go now? I couldn't go back to Alice's. I wondered if she was still sleeping, I took out my phone and texted her quickly.

**Hey Sleeping Beauty, sorry I left, I'll explain later.**

I closed my phone, and walked to the park looking at my phone, for my schedule for today. Hmm. First number seven, Tyler Crowley, for four-thirty today, then a quickie with number eleven, James Reynolds at six. I nodded about to tuck away my phone, before it vibrated signaling a text message. Alice.

**Talk.**

I sighed and began saying how I explained how I told him what I did, and at first he was a bit off, but then he looked like he understood. She texted back not even a minute later.

**And…?**

I walked under the gazebo and sat down on one of the benches. I hope she didn't react to this the wrong way. I hit the send button, and waited until the phone call was connected. When she answered I just burst into a quick explanation.

"Before you get mad…" I started, "He was being really understanding about this and I was appreciative. So anyway I kind of kissed him… and I know you said none of that, I'm so sorry. But then he assured me it was okay. So I kinda continued…_But_ in my defense I thought that's what he wanted! …Until then he stopped me saying we should continue later in the relationship. I mean really, _a relationship_! I thought I was being pretty clear. Then I just left. I'm so sorry Ali really I didn't think much of it. And I promise I'll talk to him at school tomorrow, but please, it was a misunderstanding. Please, _please _forgive me. I'll do anything, I'm so sorry." I was rambling now, just mumbling a string of 'I'm sorry's.

I waited a few seconds, before a heard a response. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I froze. That wasn't Alice's voice; it was much too deep, and _masculine._

I swallowed hard, my finger hovering over the end button. "Um, Edward?" I asked nervously.

"Bella." He answered back.

"Uh- um w-why do you have Alice's phone?" I asked, my lips shaking slightly.

"She's still asleep. Why did you leave?"

"I don't know." I lied. I knew why I left, I didn't want to see his face, and he would have tried convincing me. But no one can do that, they don't _understand;_ I need this job.

"How about you come back and try again?" He reasoned.

"Um, I guess I can for a little."

"Kay, see you soon."

"Bye Bella."

Against my better judgment I headed off to Alice's house. Again. I mean why couldn't he just accept it? "I should have just kept my damn mouth shut." _Well it's too late now. _I thought to myself. I just _can't _believe I told him all of that! He must think I'm such a bitch. I sulked all the way back to Alice's house before gently knocking on the door, placing my umbrella to the side. Edward answered letting me in, he didn't look mad though, just disappointed. I frowned slightly and headed into the living room.

I plopped down on the couch, looking up at him. "So…I can be here for a bit, but I have to leave at three thirty?" I said uneasily. He sat down on the couch next to me.

He let out a breath before turning to look at me, and taking one of my hands in his and rubbing little circles on the outside of my palm. "Bella, I know I don't know you very well, but _someone_ has to look out for you. I apologize about before; I thought you were saying you weren't going to do this anymore." He said furrowing his eyebrows, while staring at our hands together.

I sighed. "Edward, I need to do this. If I want to be able to go to college, if I don't want to be taken away from my brother, or be homeless; then I _have _to do this. And it's not that bad, pays well" I joked smiling. Apparently he didn't find it that funny.

"Bella you don't _have _to do this, I'm sure if Esme and Carlisle knew what a predicament you were in they'd be more than happy to lend you some money." He said looking up at me.

I sighed heavily, "Edward please doesn't worry about me, as long as you're okay about before I'm fine." I grinned. He looked to be as if he were calculating something. "Edward? You okay?" He was lost in thought. I looked at my phone, it was almost three thirty. "Uh, I have to go. Where's your phone?" He was still thinking, but he subtly nodded his head toward the coffee table. I punched in my number and pressed save. "Okay, you can call me later." He finally looked up, as I was about to leave. He followed behind me. I turned around confused.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked slightly amused.

"Home?" I said more like a question.

"I'm not letting you walk home by yourself in this weather."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a big girl, Edward. I can walk a few blocks by myself."

He feigned shock, pulling his hand on his chest, "No." He laughed.

"I'll talk to you later." I attempted to walk out, but he was following behind. I spun around and pushed him back slightly. "You. Stay." I said pointing back to the house.

He shook his head, "No, me. Go. With. You." He spoke just as slowly.

I frowned, then immediately brightened, "Alice's is gonna wake up soon, she'll be scared to death if you're not there." I said smirking. He glared at me, and I waved. "Talk to you later." He mumbled a quick 'bye'. And walked back into the house, calculating again; I rolled my eyes at him.

I picked up my umbrella, and headed back to my house. After a few minutes, my phone started vibrating; I looked down but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Bella, are you home yet?" I sighed. Edward.

"No, I'll call you when later! Bye." And hung up not hearing his response. He was so tense, all the time. I walked back to my house, feeling much better than I had before. When I was at the front door, I decided to ring the doorbell, so they had time to put their clothes back on. I walked in slowly. "Is everyone decent?" I asked with my hand over my eyes. I heard people on the steps, and took my hand away.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett said all cheery.

"Where's Rose?" I asked knowingly.

"What? Rose isn't here." He said shifting uncomfortably. I walked closer, dropping my umbrella by the door.

"Uh-huh sure, then who _were_ you fucking?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No one." He said coyly, and turning and walking into the kitchen. I walked up the steps to Emmett's room. I knocked on the door, "Rose! You in there?" I heard shifting before shoving his door open. I walked around the room, how was I supposed to see anything in this room? "Is there an actually room under all this shit?" I asked poking a pile of clothes with my foot.

"No." Someone giggled. I turned to see Rosalie stepping out of his closet wearing one of his shirts.

"Wow the closet? Really? Very original." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. So how did you hear us?" She asked honestly confused.

I laughed, "You guys are as loud as fuck. 'Oh God Emmett!'" I imitated her in a high pitched voice.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled throwing a pillow at me. I ran out of the room dodging it.

"Em, Rose wants you!" I called down the stairs.

"Again?! _Sweet._" He came running back up the steps. "I'm coming Rosie baby!" He called.

I rolled my eyes and went into my room. I walked into my closet, and flicked on the light. I bent down and looked under all my clothes to the back of the closet. I opened the brown box labeled and pulled out a black thong and bra, and a small cute school girl outfit. I placed it on my bed and then pulled out a red set of lingerie panties and a matching demi-cup bra.

I took the school girl outfit, a towel, and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed through it forcefully. I looked at my phone again, it was a little after four. I blew dried my hair and put it in little pigtails with red bows in them. I pulled on my thong and slipped my bra on, before pulling on my long socks, followed by plaid skirt. It only came down to my middle thy, so I pulled it up a little higher. I put the little white button up shirt on, tying it in the middle and adjusted myself in the mirror. Perfect.

I peeked out into the hall, making sure Emmett was busy. And scurried across to my room, I took my makeup bag out, and walked over to the mirror, only putting on mascara and bright red non-smudge lipstick. I put a tiny bit of sparkles on my eyes, and put my other outfit in my bag, along with my makeup and sweat pants and a sweat shirt. I took my heels out of my closet, and stuck them in my bag. I walked out to the hall, "Em I'm taking your car!" I yelled. I heard what sounded like an 'mm-hm' and headed out to his jeep with my umbrella over my head.

I looked at my phone. Four twenty. I texted Tyler, saying I'd be there in a few and to leave the door unlocked. He quickly replied and did what I asked. I knew his parents weren't home so I just walked in with my five inch heels, and picked up my money on the counter where he always left it. I counted it, making sure it was all here. He didn't have much money, so I didn't see him that often, but most of the time it was worth it. Luckily for me he was into kinky stuff. Now, I was officially working, _everyone_ was cute,_ everyone _had a big member. The costumer was always right. I sighed sticking the money into my bag, and headed up stairs to his dad's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mr. Crowley called.

I walked in, smiling, and sitting across from him, crossing my legs innocently. "You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked crossing my arms, so my breasts were sticking out more. He groaned before looking back at me.

"Yes, Miss Swan. It says here that you were skipping classes." He said looking up from a manila folder. I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crowley. I didn't think it would be a big deal. Is there anything I can do to make it up?" I asked leaning over the desk to stare into his eyes, although his eyes were stuck on my chest. He coughed to hide a groan and stood up to walk around the desk to me.

"Stand up Miss Swan." He said coming to stand next to me. I complied. He walked around me eyeing my outfit. He spent a great deal of time looking at my backside, before slapping it. I let out a shriek.

"Mr. Crowley!" I gasped. Turning around to face him.

"Miss Swan, you need to be punished." He said forcefully. He walked over to me, and untied my top exposing my lacey bra. He pushed my shirt off, and pulled my closer to him.

"Mr. Crowley what are you doing?" I asked staring up at him with doe eyes.

"Don't worry Isabella; you'll enjoy this very much." He unhooked my bra and began licking and biting all over me. I moaned loudly.

"Mr. Crowley you're so _good_ at this." I praised him. He groaned before sitting me on the chair, and pulling down my panties. He began rubbing me hard.

"Are you getting wet, Miss Swan? Is it all tingly?"

I bit my lip and nodded closing my eyes, and moaning again. He was rubbing himself subtly. Before, finally stopping and pulled me up from the seat.

"Isabella get on the ground." He ordered, and began unhooking his pants and pulling out his member.

I kneeled in front of him, "Sir, what are you doing?" He was stroking his hardened member roughly.

"Isabella this is something very special. Remember those tingly feelings?"

I nodded, looking up at him. "Well, this will make you very tingly." He said running his cock all over my face. "Why don't you give it a little kiss sweetie."

I put my lips around the head and kissed it chastely. Tyler groaned and reached down to feel one of my breasts before looking back to me. "Feel it. Try putting it all in your mouth, baby."

I took it in my hand and rubbed up and down, before gasping. "Sir, it's so big! …Will it fit?" I asked looking up at him, still massaging his length.

"It will fit Isabella." He groaned.

I put it all in until it hit the back of my throat, and held it there, until I gagged. I took him out, before pulling him back in and sucking him, pushing him in and out. "Yeah, ah, fuck baby. Perfect." He pushed out through his clenched teeth.

I put my hand between my legs and began rubbing my clit. "Yeah baby, touch yourself. Is it nice?" Tyler asked thrusting in and out. I moaned around his cock. "Fuck!" He grabbed my head and pushed me back so I was leaning against his chair. He held my head in place as thrust his cock in until he hit the back of my throat and out again. He continued this motion going faster and faster. Ever few thrusts he'd hold his cock in my mouth when he hit the back until I gagged. I was grunting now, and took his cock out. "Baby, lean back and open your mouth." He was squeezing himself hard, trying to get his release to come. I opened my mouth and sat patiently in front of him. "Ready for my cum, baby?" I moaned and licked his tip as he went faster.

"Shit! Uhhngg! Oh God!" He pointed his cock at my mouth, as he came in spurts. "Ahhh…Yeah baby, suck me dry." I sucked his cock for a little before swallowing all of it. "Good girl." He praised, pushing his cock in more. He pulled me up and kissed me, groping my breasts as he did so. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Oh God yes." I moaned.

"Now get to class Miss Swan." He said spanking me.

"Yes, Mr. Crowley." I said smiling and getting all my clothes.

I went back to Emmett's jeep, climbing into the back of it. I undressed and cleaned myself a bit, with a warm wash cloth I had prepared. I put on my red lingerie, packing away my other outfit. I tease my hair a bit, and pulled on dark makeup. I climbed back into the front, and pulled out my phone it was only around five forty-five. I texted James and asked if it was okay if I came then. A few minutes later I received a message saying it was okay, and head off.

The raining died down, so I left my umbrella in the car. I walked to the front door, and knocked lightly. James opened the door, and looked me up and down before he invited me in, discretely handing me a wad of cash. I kissed him harshly pushing him back into the living room, so he fell on the couch, with me on top. I kissed his shoulder and moaned into his skin. I placed chaste kisses all down his chest, nibbling certain spots I knew he liked. He pulled of my bra, and squeezed my breasts; I moaned loudly throwing my head back. I went lower towards his stiffening shaft. I smirked up at him, before taking him out and placing in my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella." He held my head in place. I moved slowly up and down. He groaned and began thrusting his hips up. Suddenly he stopped my movements and pulled me up so I was rubbing my sex on him. He pulled my panties down, slipped and thrust into me hard.

"Fuck." I moaned grinding on him, and then bouncing up and down. Moaning, I leaned over so my breasts were hovering over his face. He lifted his head up and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped and then went faster; he pushed me off him, and stood up so I could suck him. I grabbed him roughly and sucked him, pushing him all the way to the back of my mouth. He hit my throat and pulled back out.

He pushed me on the couch and thrust into me again, pushing my legs above my head, hitting a deeper spot. I moaned, and screamed his name. After a few minutes, he pulled out and turned me around so my ass was out to him. He pushed into my warm sex from behind, and smacked my ass. He started grunted going faster, I screamed louder. I felt him twitch and spill into me, as he slowed, and pulled out.

"Damn baby, let's see." I turned to him and spread my legs, as white creamy cum spilled out of my pussy. "Take what I gave you baby." James said, pushing my face in it. I licked it up, and swallowed it all in one gulp. "You like that don't you?" He asked pulling my face to his, and kissing me hungrily. I moaned, and kissed him back. "See you later babe." He smacked my ass again, as I put my clothes on.

"See yeah."

I took my sweats from the back and slipped them over my bra and panties, and tied my hair back. I looked in the mirror trying to wipe all traces of my make up left. I still had my lipstick on and my eyes were slightly darker than normal, but nothing too bad. I took out my phone and texted Emmett, saying I'd be at Alice's. Next I called Edward, as I said I would.

It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward." I said turning onto the highway.

"Oh, Bella! Where are you?"

"I was gonna come over, but I could just go home."

"No it's fine, you can come over. Alice is awake." He said calmly.

"What does she think happened?"

"She thinks you told me about your job, and I was fine with it, and you said you had to leave."

I sighed, "So you didn't tell her about before…?" I trialed off.

"No. Was I supposed to?" He asked unsure.

"Well, I guess not. I just feel bad about lying to her."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." He said assuring.

"Thanks. I'll see you in five."

"Bye."

I hit the end button, and pulled onto her street, before parking next to Alice's Porsche. I knocked on her door. I heard someone yell 'come in', I walked in throwing my bag near the steps. Alice was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Hey bitch." I said smiling. "Mmm, smells good."

Alice turned to me, looking me up and down. "Wow, nice outfit, did you wake up just to come see little ole' me?" She asked grinning, putting her hands on her heart.

"Pfft, no! I came to see Edward and your hot Papa of course!" I said rolling my eyes. She puffed out her bottom lip. "Awe, are you jealous?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "You want a hug?" She nodded again. "Awe, okay." I went over to her and grabbed her around the waist, and picking her up, and throwing her on a love seat in the family room. I pounced on top of her, and kissed her on the lips softly, before tickling her stomach, until tears came out of her eyes. I stood up, and went to the kitchen pulling out a beer. "I'll be in your room, bitch!" I called.

"Fuck you, skank!" She called going back into the kitchen. I took my bag, and lugged it up the steps till I was in her room; I fell back on her bed, and flipped through channels seeing if there was anything good on. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

I watched as Edward came in and sit next to me, "Hi, I was, um, wondering if you'd be opposed to um, lending me some of your services." He said scratching the back of his neck. I turned to him, and frowned.

**Comments, questions, concerns?**


	6. MovingForward

**Wow it's been a long time… years I think. Sorry, no excuses. I reread everything I wrote and I like the idea, but I didn't like the writing, there were a lot of mistakes. I guess that's what happens without a beta. Well I'm going to try to continue, if you think I should I'll rewrite the first few chapters.**

"Edward…." I began, looking at him worried. "I promised Alice not to do this." I almost whispered, ashamed of myself.

"It's not up to her." He responded, slightly annoyed. "It's my life, my money, my decision. Please."

I sighed, kicking myself as I answered, "Fine. When do you want to do this?"

"Whenever I want." He answered still keeping his poker face in check.

I gawked at him, "You can't be serious. I can't be on retainer for you anytime you want." I shook my head as I spoke.

"I don't want you to… service anyone else."

"That's ridiculous! I need to be able to work. Do you intend on paying me for all the business I'll lose?" I was getting frustrated with his calmness in the matter.

"How much do you want?" He asked, seeming indifferent..

I raised my chin, "Two thousand a week." I over-estimated, trying to get the idea out of his mind.

"Done." He said easily.

"I only accept cash." I said, using my last condition to convince him to change his mind.

"Easy." He said, gulping slightly. His façade was fading, he became nervous. "So how do we do this?" I smirked to myself, this deal wasn't going to last long.

"Well…" I answered seductively, running my hand from his shoulder down to his hips. "We can celebrate." I suggested, biting my lip.

He fell back onto Alice's bed, leaning back on his arms. I heard Alice coming up the steps. I leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Meet me at school tomorrow in your car during lunch and we'll bang this out." I bit his earlobe as I pulled away.

"Knockity knock knock." Alice said as she opened the door holding a box of pizza. She laid the pizza on her bed and quickly observed the situation: Edward flushed leaning back and me standing between his legs facing the door. "What the hell?"

"It's….well… erm…you see Bella—" Edward fumbled with his words.

"What's up Alice?" I interrupted, smiling. I wasn't sure if we were telling Alice. For now I decided not to just in case Edward didn't want to.

"Why does Edward just look like he saw a ghost?" Alice accused pointing to Edwards sweating face.

I shrugged, "Beats me."

"…Whatever. You still have your clothes on so I doubt you did anything." Alice decided, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"I'm a fast dresser." I immediately answered, before mentally slapping myself.

"Hardy har har," Alice answered, taking a bite into pizza. Whew. Thank God she ignored that. I winked at her and blew her a kiss. "Wow it's so nice having someone else know your secret, Bella. Now I don't have to censor what I say."

I rolled my eyes, when Edward stood up and practically growled, "Bella's not servicing anyone else anymore." This time I physically slapped myself.

It took a moment for Alice to realize what was said. "What? Seriously Bella?" She smiled and ran over to hug me.

I hugged her back and laughed lightly before saying, "Well that's not exactly what's happening. Edward here wants my services all for himself." I tried to lay it on lightly so she wouldn't get mad.

She stopped. "What the fuck?" She looked at Edward who was as red as a pomegranate.

Edward who had risen, fell back to the bed. "Well you see—" Edward began.

"How are you gonna hide this from Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Eddie?" Alice began ranting.

"I have a trust fund," Edward reasoned.

"And you!" Alice pointed to me, "How could you let this happen? I trusted you! You promised, none of this shit!"

"Ali, I'm sorry—" I began.

"Save it." She cut me off. "I want you out of my house."

Edward rose, "Alice she didn't do anything wrong—"

"The hell she didn't!" Alice yelled.

I moved closer to Alice who was crying angry tears. I cupped her face and kissed her gently where her tears ran down her face. "Please Ali, listen."

She gritted her teeth, "Alright, I'm listening." I began to tell her everything, from when I told Edward about my job to when we had made this agreement. She was somewhat calm, listening intently. When I finished telling her everything she spoke, "I'm sorry for yelling," she said looking truly emotionally confused.

"I'm sorry Alice, I tried saying no. I can't refuse this money though." I was speaking to just her now, I forgot Edward was here until he cut in and asked to speak to Alice alone. I agreed, saying I should get going anyway, I said my goodbyes and apologized to Alice again.

I cried on the way home.

When I got home I texted Emmett asking when he would be home and texted Alice to ask for forgiveness again. Emmett texted back saying he was staying at Rose's tonight; I waited for Alice to text back. She didn't.

I did some laundry, fixed dinner and went to bed. As I was lying in bed I wondered how a good day can go into complete shit in a matter of minutes.

~O~

Alice texted me the next morning saying she forgave me, but didn't agree with what I was doing. I texted back saying I understood. No one ever agreed with what I did.

Early this morning I walked to school, and immediately saw Edward in his car, waiting anxiously. I wandered over and casually knocked on his window; he jumped and opened up the car, motioning me to get in.

"Good morning," I smiled at him.

"Good m-morning," He stuttered, unsure of what was about to happen.

"So let's go over some ground rules… First of all, you _will _get a bad rep. by doing this. I'm going to have to still see some of my clients, and you must pay me in the beginning of every week. Also I require an STD before any penetration." I tried to state all my policies for him.

"I'm a virgin," He said embarrassed.

"I would still normally order an STD test, but seeing as you're so shy and you're Alice's cousin and I wouldn't want her parents finding out, I'll let it slide."

"Also…" he began, "I'm not quite comfortable with you seeing _anybody _else."

I immediately began shaking my head and thought of all the guys I saw who were relying on me. "I can't, there are some regulars I have to see once every other week or so, but you can just pay me fifteen-hundred dollars and if you prefer I will make them use condoms."

"You don't use condoms?" He asked, frightened.

"Oh, I'm on the pill, and they have one of the STD tests before I start seeing them." I reassured.

"I don't know…" He began.

"Hey, hey, hey…" I said rubbing his thigh. "Calm down. It's okay." I smiled at him, leaning his seat back. I climbed onto his lap and felt him grow hard beneath me. I giggled and ran my hands up and down his shirt.

"Oh God." He gasped. I leaned my face down to kiss him, painfully slowly. He groaned and began grinding his lap on me.

I gasped. "Oh Edward you're _so _big." I brought his hands to my breasts and threw my head back.

He groaned, "Oh Bella. Not now, please." He begged, placing me back in my own seat. I whimpered.

"Sorry," I grinned, "I just can't seem to help myself."

**Sorry kinda short… Don't know if I'm gonna continue with this, I might be starting another story about the gang in college. We'll see. Review, review, review :) **


End file.
